raura love story
by ausllyshiper
Summary: I suck at summaries so hope you enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Raura love story

Lauras POV

It was a normal day on the set of austin and ally, I was super tired if your wondering why my crush broke up with me last night for the school slut I felt horrible I was sitting in my dressing room sulking when raini walked in she sat down  
"Laura I got your text are you ok"she mumbled

I turned to her tears started forming in my eyes and I started crying hard in the middle of my dressing room Raini got up and walked over to me comforting me she was the best

Ross POV

I was walking towards my dressing room when I heard a very loud crying from lauras dressing room, I peaked through the door and saw laura on the floor with raini at her side as soon as I saw them I walked over to them raini looked up laura had tears falling from her eyes harshly

"Laura whats wrong" I said softly

she sniffeled "nothing I just fell of my chair"she said trying to laugh

"are you sure"I said pulling her into a hug"yes" she hugged back she was freezing and next thing I know is she is asleep against my chest I picked her up bridal style and placed he on the couch a. A couple hours past when the writers walked in saying we had the rest of the day off I offered raini a lift home but she was going with calum so I again carried laura bridal style to my car

lauras POV

I woke up in with ross in his car I looked at the time "where are we going"I asked

"to your house" he replied sweetly

"its to early" I said back still tired

"no the writers said we have the rest of the day off. and I thought I would hang with you" he added quickly

"Ok" I smiled brightly at him just as we reached my house we entered "movie" I suggested "ok but I chose" he said as he walked over to where we stored our movies he placed in the notebook and I flash him the _Really look _"I like it" he whined "wat eves" I say leaning on him.

we were about half way through when ross got up to use the toilets so I took the time to check my massages I opened my flip phone to see a bunch of threats from my ex I yellped and kicked my phone to the other side of the couch cluching my knees to my chest silent tears fell

ross POV

I came back down to see laura with her knees to her chest, I sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap gently holding her waist "Laura whats wrong" I whisper into her neck she just pointed towards her phone I picked it up and read the messages holding her tighter with everyone I read "Ross im s..scared" I hated how she said that she was scared I hated seeing my laura scared and did I just call her my laura "dont worry I'll protect you " I was glad with what I said and so was laura "thank you ross" she said hugging me and we went back to watching the movie and my phone rang...It was maia she had been trying to get with me ever since we meet I kinda liked the attention but I didnt like her I was talking to her and I guess laura heard because I told maia I was hanging with laura and as soon as I sat down laura said...


	2. Chapter 2

raura story

Ross POV

when she said "its ok ross you can go with her im fine you dont need to stay because of me"she said trying to hide the dissapointment in her voice and failing terribly "no laur I want to stay"I said "ross its an offer take it or leave it" "laura I dont want" I snapped back I have never yelled at her like that before and she was already halfway up the stairs dashing towards the toilet _shit _I thought to myself as I ran behind her

Laura POV

I felt bad forcing it upon ross he was trying to be a good friend then he snapped at me I was crying in the bathroom I just didnt want some slut taking ross away from me like with my ex just then ross walked in

"Laur im sorry I snapped at you"

"and im sorry I was trying to force you to leave"I say throwing my arms around his neck he does the same but with my waist "I just dont want anyone stealing my bestie away from me" I say smiling into his chest

ross POV

I wish we were more I say under my breath "wat" laura said looking up at me "I.. I said I hope that never changes" I said "oh" was all she said back I let go of her and grabbed her hand dragging her downstairs into the kitchen "smoothies" she nodded her head and went to get her phone she walked back in these messages claimed they were gonna _rape _and _murder_ her she was scared and ran over hiding her face in my chest I picked her up (bridal style)

"come on your staying with me at least he doesnt know where I live" she nodded packed her clothes and we left


End file.
